


Puppet master

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, fundywastaken, god dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Dream had played them all, and Fundy knows it.*Please remember this is a role play! This one is a lot more canon compliant so♡︎*★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Puppet master

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so incredibly short! I just kinda blanked and wrote this.

Fundy didn’t care if Dream loved George or not, oh no, what he cared about was the fact that Dream had played them. All of them.  
The masked man was a god, that much was true, a wicked, deceitful, lying god, one that had played them all.

At first, Fundy had thought what Technoblade told him was a farce, something to deceive, create tension, and break bonds, but he knew better now. Dream was the mastermind behind all of this, he’d always been the one in control.

He’d whispered in Jshlatt’s ears tales of royalty and leadership, he’d whispered in Wilbur’s ears betrayal, and even in Fundy’s own he’d whispered, promises of love and trust that Fundy now knew were all fake. 

Dream had been the puppet master, and he’d won the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I actually had to be reminded of this earlier so I came back and wrote this note. Please enjoy the new year and try not to stress! :)
> 
> P.s I’m trying to get my friends to say I love you to me and they are as responsive as George to Dream - except they won’t respond so it’s practically the same thing but over text


End file.
